


Happiness is Golden

by LittleOwlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "Rumford" Gold, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant OC, Rumple being greedy, Rumple gets happiness, editing what is editing, no beta we die like Baelfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwlet/pseuds/LittleOwlet
Summary: When Henry came to Storybrooke as an infant his Social Worker met and fell in love with Mr. Gold. Rumpelstiltskin's cursed counterpart. When Emma arrives ten years later and Rumple wakes up, he’s surprised to find that he’s made a family here in the Land without Magic.
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Happiness is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize that in the show Regina went and picked up Henry herself . . . But for fiction's sake,,, we are going AU with this baby.

Rumpelstiltskin walks into his salmon painted house and frowns a bit. Fingering the thin gold ring on his hand, he strains his ears, hearing light singing from the kitchen, he makes his way there.  
Here he leans in the doorway. His wife’s back is to him. Her long lavender skirt swaying with her hips as she stirs the pot of what smells like stew.  
The imp watches with Rumford Gold’s memories and his soften gaze softens. His wife of ten years looks over her shoulder, a small yet bright smile graces her face. “Hi, Hon.”

Those two words. They nearly bow him over.  
They are caressed with care and emotion and the centuries old deal maker hides behind a wide smile, “Good Evening, Dearie.” It’s his default honorific and yet it’s not.

Her brows crinkle in the middle and the spark in her eyes dim just a bit.  
She focuses back on the pot, a final stir and then a tap of the spoon before she settles it on it’s rest. Then she turns and gives him her full attention. Unknowingly stealing the breath away from him.  
Her white blouse is pulled taut by her belly. Ripe and round with their child and Rumpelstiltskin races through his foggy memory for an explanation.  
He finds it with some stress. She’s seven months pregnant. Their miracle baby, so she said to Mr. Gold through tears before snogging him senseless one Sunday morning before brunch.  
“Are you alright, Hon?” her voice is as light as freshly washed wool and Rumpelstiltskin is forced out of his perusing at her question.

He gentles his look, using his cane, he walks over to her and kisses her cheek as he knows he’s done every day in the past ten years. “I’m perfect, Dearie.” Amber eyes gravitate from her face to her stomach and he can’t help but smile. “And how’s our wee bairn?” he redirects, accent thick as spinner hands reach out to cradle this precious treasure.

She huffs out a laugh, the crinkle disappearing. “She’s just fine. Making me crave disgusting things,” she wrinkles her nose here, “but fine all the same.” 

He wishes he had his magic in this moment. His hands caressing her stomach. It would be so easy to send out a pulse and feel their child through it.  
And almost as if it could hear his thoughts, the baby kicked under his left palm. It’s mother’s hand flashing over his own.  
Rumple looks up to meet her fond eyes as she says dryly, “She likes you a little too much.”  
Greedily he presses firmer and is rewarded with more kicks.  
Tears pool as he remembers that he wasn’t able to do this with Baelfire. Never knowing his son in the womb.  
But this child.  
This child he would never be parted with.  
The fierce and sudden love for his unborn child fuels his next step.  
Kissing his small wife for everything he’s worth.  
She makes a muffled sound of surprise before melting against his lips.  
He coaxes them apart, pressing deeper as his hands gentle on her firmness.  
He pours every once of adoration and thankfulness he has for her gift to him.  
For their child.  
And as she yields and kisses him back he makes another decision.  
He wouldn’t let anyone take her from him either.  
Not even himself.

He is a greedy man after all.

They pull back for air, panting, their hands tangle with each other on her stomach. “What was that for?” she asks a little breathlessly. Rumple smirks in mannish pride for a moment, thumbs making circles. “Can’t a man simply kiss his wife?”

She laughs like a small bell and he wonders if he should make her do it again. “Yes he can.” Her smile slows down into a frown. One of her creamy white hands reach out and cradles his face. “Are you sure you’re fine, Rum?”

He hums, thinking about the Savior and how he will see his boy again so soon. How he woke up twenty eight years after languishing in a cell to find a wife and an unborn child waiting for him.

“Never better.” And he kisses her again.

Their stew burns but they can’t find it in them to care.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! It's a short and sweet fic. One that I may continue one day. So who knows?? I have so many original WIPS I'm working on so FanFiction is just a pleasure project. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
